M6: Dead Man's Gulch - Day 1
Votes *dtsund accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856361&postcount=36 *JohnB accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856444&postcount=43 *JohnB accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856460&postcount=45 *Wheels accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856545&postcount=56 *Wheels accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856572&postcount=61 *Nich accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856595&postcount=67 *Destil accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856810&postcount=114 *dtsund accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856825&postcount=116 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857181&postcount=195 *Brickroad accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857240&postcount=210 *widdershins accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857305&postcount=228 *Umby accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857333&postcount=237 *dtsund accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857388&postcount=254 *Alpha Werewolf accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857510&postcount=261 *JohnB accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857609&postcount=266 *Nodal accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857612&postcount=267 *Eddie accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857633&postcount=271 *Wheels retracts accusation of JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857712&postcount=283 *dtsund accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=857834&postcount=295 *Adam accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858086&postcount=344 *namelessentity accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858128&postcount=346 *Merus accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858186&postcount=349 *Nich accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858194&postcount=354 *Javex accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858202&postcount=359 *Torgo accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858214&postcount=360 *Brickroad accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858247&postcount=365 *Merus retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858367&postcount=374 *Brickroad retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858368&postcount=375 *Destil retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858446&postcount=398 *Rai accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858501&postcount=405 *Tock accuses Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858515&postcount=407 *Brickroad accuses Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858522&postcount=408 *Wheels accuses Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858533&postcount=411 *JohnB accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858535&postcount=413 *McClain142 accuses Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858569&postcount=424 *dtsund accuses Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858627&postcount=428 *Dizzy accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858684&postcount=436 *Eddie retracts accusation of widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858692&postcount=437 *namelessentity retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858839&postcount=443 *Umby accuses Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858869&postcount=448 *spineshark accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858884&postcount=449 *namelessentity accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858952&postcount=462 *Destil accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858962&postcount=464 *Byron accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858963&postcount=465 *Eddie accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858972&postcount=466 *widdershins accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858994&postcount=467 *Merus accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859030&postcount=474 *dtsund accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859038&postcount=476 Dizzy is lynched and revealed as a Outlaw. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859085&postcount=497 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859069&postcount=493 JohnB - 0 dtsund wheels dtsund Nodal - 1 JohnB Dizzy dtsund - 1 JohnB Adam Wheels - 3 Nich Nodal widdershins umby Rai JohnB Brickroad - 0 Destil dtsund Alpha Werewolf Alpha Werewolf - 0 Brickroad Namelessentity - 0 dtsund widdershins - 1 Alpha Werewolf JohnB Eddie Byron - 1 Namelessentity Merus Nich brickroad Dizzy - 8 Javex Torgo spineshark namelessentity Byron Eddie widdershins dtsund Merus - 5 Tock Brickroad Wheels dtsund McClain Umby Tock - 2 Destil Merus Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856082&postcount=1 It's 1870, in the wilds of New Mexico, in a little know-nothing post stop called Thornbush. The Civil War ended, and left a lot of men with a lot of time on their hands and a lot of military training, and nothing to do with either. They formed bands of outlaws in the desert, and rustled cattle and held up stagecoaches, and generally had their way. That was, until the Sheriff came to town. He didn't know anyone, so he just grabbed a few townies who looked trustworthy, deputized them, and told them to help him set things straight. Unfortunately, he ended up waking the rattlesnake, and ended up facedown in a puddle of whiskey in the Saloon the next day. Now the deputies, eager to be free of the outlaws, are looking for blood and vengeance for their one ticket back to civilization. And the outlaws aim to keep the status all quo like, if you know what I mean. The game's afoot, men. Only question is who's gonna win? Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=856087&postcount=2 Life was hard, on the edge of civilization. Trying to raise cattle, trying to farm what little you could, trying to raise a family without any support from God or government--all while dodging Indian raids, disease, and droughts. But you tried, damn it. And when that new sheriff came to town, you were certain things were gonna change. And then he was found face down in a pool of whiskey and blood, and you decided to take things into your own hands. No damn outlaws were gonna take your town away from you. This was gonna end here, once and for all. As the sunlight filtered in through the morning clouds, the barkeep unlocked the door to his saloon and prepared to set up shop for the day. He was an old, balding man with a thick and bristly mustache, and he'd seen a lot in his life. But nothing prepared him for the sight ahead- The brand new sheriff, barely a week on the job, lying in a pool of his own blood mixed with top shelf whiskey. And scrawled in the sheriff's blood, a message. "We don't take kindly to strangers trying to tell us how to run our town. It would behoove y'all to remember who runs Thornbush. --The Diamondback gang" Grabbing his shotgun from under the bar, the tavern keeper rang the big bell next to his building. There was only one way to get to the bottom of this, and there was gonna be blood and hell to pay once they got there. IT IS NOW DAY. Folks, the first day will be longer than all of the rest, mainly because I'm excited to get started. There are two kinds of people in the world, my friend: Those with a rope around the neck, and the people who have the job of doing the cutting. Town Drunk Action http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858508&postcount=406 It was a hot and dusty afternoon, the day after the Sheriff died. Tensions were high, and bound to get higher. Byron stumbled around, mumbling to himself as he started in on the fourth bottle of gin that day. It was a thursday, you see, and that meant gin all day long. If it had been a wednesday, it would have been bourbon, and friday whiskey. He hadn't worked out the formulas for other days, but played it by ear. And while playing with his ear, and mindlessly humming a tune, he pulled out his dirty old Smith and Wesson number 2. Good ol' no. 2. She had never failed Byron, and was his only friend left. The others had died, y'see. Died in the long long war, out back in south carolina. They fertilized the peach trees now. And Byron, well, his only friend left was Sally No. 2, and his bottle of..what was it today? Ah yes, gin. And in the town square, a whole lotta hootin' and a hollerin' was going down, and Byron slumped on over, landing next to a barrel full of rain water. "They're all dead. All of em. Dead, like my soul, and my friends." He slumped further, and had another hit of the gin. "Dead, I tells ya! Dead Dead Dead! And none of you did nothing, 'cept shoot em some more!" His voice rose with each pronouncement. At that time, Nich wandered over to the water trough with his horse, hoping to tie it up and escape some of the heat of the day. As with most citizens, he completely ignored the sauced gentlemen sitting on the dirt. Byron looked up at the man parking his horse, and held his hand up to block out the sunlight. In the glare, he could only make out the outline of what he saw, and his mind reconstructed the soldiers who had tromped into his fields and shot up his friends. With quavering hands, byron took ol'Sally and pointed it at Nich. "You shot em. You shot em all dead. Dead! well, I'll get you. I'll make you dead too. You can feed your own goddamned peach trees, you damn soldiering bastard." He cocked the gun back, took aim, and fired. Nich, not even noticing the drunk man next to the barrel, was mildly surprised to find that his shirt was changing colors, blossoming in a beautiful red. Nich fell to his knees, grabbed at his chest, and fell backwards against the horse trough, dead. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859085&postcount=497 Evening set upon the streets of Thornbush, and the shadows grew long in the streets. The various menfolk of town, shocked by Nich's sudden death that afternoon, grouped in the Saloon, trying to make sense of the disasters that had struck the town. The drunk spoke, pointing fingers at various people, and stumbling about, splashing gin on everyone. His pistol rested easily in his hand, and people flinched as he used Ol' Sally to make his points. He pointed at Merus, who angrily denounced the drunk for his wild assassination in the middle of the day. He pointed at Wheels, who shrugged and went back to his drink. And finally, Byron pointed at Dizzy. And all eyes turned to the gentleman, resplendent in his white three piece suit and sharp, clean hat. And Dizzy spoke eloquently in his own defense, in a slow and cultured way. An outsider's way. And the other patrons of the bar, already spooked by the drunk, weren't looking to join poor Nich in the horse trough. They lined up at the bar, and put their votes into the box the bartender had provided, giving cold stares to the man in the white coat the whole while. A coyote howled outside, and the moon came up over the mountains. It illuminated the town's gallows, and it illuminated the townsfolk as they dragged a struggling and hogtied Dizzy up the steps. Widdershins slipped the noose around the man in white's neck. Dizzy struggled more, and asked why he was being killed. Widds tilted back his hat and scratched his forehead, before spitting on the ground. "Well, hoss, best's I kin tell, we jus' don like us some strangers round these here parts. May you find your peace with the Maker. Notable Events Byron claims Town Drunk and shoots Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858349&postcount=371 Byron is confirmed as Town Drunk and Nich is dead http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858508&postcount=406 Category:Phases